Otona na no yo! / 1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic 33rd Single (2013) }} Otona na no yo! / 1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (大人なのよ！／1億3千万総ダイエット王国; I'm an Adult / General Diet Kingdom of 130 Million; second title read as "Ichi-Oku San-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku"), official English title being I'm an Adult! / 130 million Diet-minded Country, is Berryz Koubou's 34th single. It was released on February 19, 2014 in 5 editions: 2 regular and 3 limited editions.Hello! Project: http://www.helloproject.com/event/1312041200_event_berryz.html Tracklist CD #Otona na no yo! #1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku #Otona na no yo! (Instrumental) #1-Oku 3-Zenman sou Diet Oukoku (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Otona na no yo! (Music Video) #Otona na no yo! (Making Of) Limited Edition B DVD #1-Oku 3-Zenman sou Diet Oukoku (Music Video) #1-Oku 3-Zenman sou Diet Oukoku (Making Of) Limited Edition C DVD #Otona na no yo! (Close-Up Ver.) #1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Close-Up Ver.) #Otona na no yo! (Dance Shot Ver.) #1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V "Otona na no yo!" #Otona na no yo! (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Otona na no yo! (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Otona na no yo! (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Otona na no yo! (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Otona na no yo! (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Otona na no yo! (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Otona na no yo! (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Event V "1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku" #1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Song Information See Otona na no yo! and 1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku for more details. #Otona na no yo! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Vocals #**Main Vocals: Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako #**Sub Vocals: Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa #**Minor Vocals: Kumai Yurina #1-Oku 3-Zenma Sou Diet Oukoku #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Egami Kotaro #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako #**Sub Vocals: Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina #**Minor Vocals: Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa Promotion Mini Live= *February 19,2014 (Tower Records Shibuya/Tokyo) http://helloproject.com/event/1402061000_event_berryz.html *February 20, 2014 (Canal City Hakata Sun Plaza Stage)http://helloproject.com/event/1402031600_event_berryz_0220fukuoka.html *February 21, 2014 (Venus Fort Church Square) http://helloproject.com/event/1402051100_event_berryz_0221tokyo.html *February 23, 2014 (Abeno Q's Mall) http://helloproject.com/event/1402071200_event_berryz_0223osaka.html |-|Handshake Events= *February 10, 2014 (Fukushima Prefecture)http://helloproject.com/event/1402031600_event_berryz_0210fukushima.html *February 11, 2014 (Miyagi Prefecture)http://helloproject.com/event/1402031200_event_berryz_0211sendai.html *February 19, 2014: (Osaka)http://helloproject.com/event/1401221200_event_berryz.html *February 22, 2014 (Tokyo Higashi-Ikebukuro)http://helloproject.com/event/1402031200_event_berryz_0222ikebukuro.html |-|Television Appearance= *2014.02.06 The Girls Live (performing "Otona na no yo!") *2014.02.27 The Girls Live (performing "1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku") *2014.03.09 IDOL REVUE MUSiC×iD (performing "Otona na no yo!" and "1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku") Concert Performances ;Otona na no yo! *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ ;1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ Trivia *This is Shimizu Saki's 34th single as Berryz Koubou's Captain. *This is the first time in the group's history when their first single of the year was not released in March. *This is Berryz Koubou's 6th double A-side single, and also their 3rd double A-side single in a row. *This is Berryz Koubou's 3rd single in a row to have both MVs uploaded with English subtitles. *This was released on the same day as Up Up Girls (Kari)'s Second Album (Kari). Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 32,318 Other Charts Rankings Additional Videos Berryz工房『大人なのよ！』(Berryz Kobo I'm an adult! ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Otona na no yo! (Dance Shot Ver.) Berryz工房『1億3千万総ダイエット王国』Berryz Kobo（ 130 million Diet-minded Country ）(Dance Shot Ver.)|1 Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Dance Shot Ver.) Berryz工房 大人なのよ！ Close up Ver|Otona na no yo! (Close-Up Ver.) Berryz工房 1億3千万総ダイエット王国 Close up Ver|1 Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Close-Up Ver.) References External Links *Discography: Hello Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Amazon.co.jp listings: Regular A, Regular B, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C *Lyrics: Otona na no yo!, 1 Oku 3 Senman Sou Diet Oukoku *Tsunku's Comments on the single Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 Singles Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2014 DVDs Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Event V Category:2014 Event Vs